


Over The Wall We Go

by UsagiSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted non con/rape, Changing up shit, Eren Yaeger is the love of my life so my trashy self is living through this fic, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSnow/pseuds/UsagiSnow
Summary: "I'm getting out of here. I'm going over the wall." he whispered harshlyWhere Eren Jaeger and Chubby Reader say fuck it and go over the walls during Battle of trost. Shit hits the fucking fan, Eren isn't taking anyone's shit, and maybe a blossoming romance?





	1. Fuck This

  
"I'm getting out of here. I'm going over the wall." he whispered harshly

  
"Can you do that?" You asked worriedly.

 

"I don't know how I do it myself.... But once I become a titan again..."

  
"This time, I'll turn into something stronger. A 15- meter class, like the one that tore apart those titans."

  
"Eren your body is ragged, your in bad shape, you can't!"

  
"How I feel doesn't matter. (F/N) if you don't try to protect me, at least they won't kill you. I'm leaving here alone."

  
"No..." Your voice almost went desolate as fingers clutched and seeped into the soil of dirt beneath you.

  
"I'm going with you!" You suddenly proclaim.

  
"No!" He refused you almost instantly

  
"I don't have to do what you say."

  
"You'll die out there." He countered you.

  
"Then I die. You don't have to worry about me."

  
"(F/N!)"

  
"I'll go where ever you go..."

  
"I told you no!"

  
Your eyes somewhat went distraught from his irrational tone.

  
"But... I... I"

  
"(F/N) I won't let you die out there, I can't protect you, besides if you go over that wall with me you'll also be seen as a traitor against humanity."

  
"I don't care!"

  
"We're out of time, stay back!" He held out his hand in order to create space between us.

  
"Eliminate the threat! Prepare to attack he's going to transform again!" Captain Wellman screeched.

  
"Eren..." your voice begins to tremble.

  
"Don't leave me here..." Silent tears began falling from your eyes.

  
"(F/N)" Eren's eyebrows furrowed with clenched teeth.

  
"Tell them I kept you as my hostage, do you understand."

  
Your eyes widened, as arms fell to your sides, knees still complacent along the ground.

  
"The titan's actions have always been beyond our understanding! It's possible they could pretend to be human! Speak human languages and try to deceive us! We can't let them get away with anything else!"

  
"He's not the enemy!" You shouted back towards the garrison.

  
"You all saw him kill those titans! He's an ally! He would---"

  
"Shut up you traitor!"

  
"She has nothing to do with me! Eren instantly shouted.

  
"She's working with the titan you see! Maybe she's a titan too!"

  
"I made her take me to the wall!"

  
"Look at how hard he's protecting her! He shielded her just moments ago when we fired the canon!"

  
Eren hooked his right arm around your neck, his forearm pressing firm.

"I'll fucking eat her right now if you get in my way of going over that fucking wall!" You gripped onto his wrist on instinct. The harsh glare in his eyes proceeded as gridded teeth intensified.

  
"Fire the canon!"

  
"(F/N)"

  
Your eyes leered upward towards a now calming Eren, his face turning downwards with a minuscule smile though barren it was.

  
"Thank you."

  
Sudden silence loomed over you.

  
Before you realized, Eren had bitten his hand violently, transforming as the wind kicked you back, throwing you against the stoned walls.

  
"Eren!"

  
"Tch!" You clench your teeth before you rip out your sword stabbing its ground with vigor as you hoisted your body from underneath.

Your (E/C) irises turn towards his form that was charging for the walls. A mix of gleam and rage suddenly consuming you.

  
You stumble a few times before finding proper balance.

  
"Stay there!" The captain of the garrison commanded.

  
"Fuck this." You growled under your breath, pushing forward as you charged towards the placid walls that segregated humans from the outside world.

  
"Eren!"

  
The 15 meter titan clutched through his claws, climbing up with slight difficulty before he eventually was able to get the hang of it.

You latch to your 3D maneuver gear, shooting its arrow towards the back of the titan form's leg.

"Got you." You proceeded to speak under your breath, a wide smile playing on your lips.

Your gear swings your body with ease, leaping you forwards as you flip full speed, your sword that was clutched from your left hand stabbed with much vigor towards his leg, you latched with all your might since Eren didn't seem to notice this. He finally reached the very top, throwing his legs over the wall before landing harshly towards the other side.

  
"Shit!" You barely made it, making your way up with each jab until you reached the sides of his back.

  
You on looked the way Eren was observing the now mass area of land. Trying to make a current concessive decision of which direction would be best.

Your grip wasn't going to last much longer, since all of your strength was from hoisting yourself with nothing else to hang onto besides the two swords that were latched into his back.

"I can't... hang on..." You eventually released your grip with your bottom landing onto the ground harshly.

"Shit! Fuck that hurt." You rub at your bottom before Eren snaps his head back momentarily, now turning his face towards you.

You were somewhat startled to be honest. The intensity of green shone through as he glared towards your now smaller form compared to his. His fist clenched as eyes began to twitch before he roared at you, leaning downwards as he threw one of his fist into the ground.

"He was clearly upset at the revelation of you crossing the wall."

You instantly scoot backwards on instinct as fear suddenly struck. Your eyebrows soon scrunching from distress and your legs shook as you tried eventually finding ground.

"I told you not to worry about me." You simply looked downward wiping and patting at your knees.

"I'm not letting you go off alone, I don't care if you hate me!" You shouted, your stance full of pride and ignorance.

His eyebrows now also scrunched as he squatted, his hand now swiftly reaching for your form.  
His grip was tight, a bit too tight while you winced towards the discomfort.

He then brought your face to his, the proximity merely inches away while (E/C) irises gaped towards glowing green ones. You hesitated before placing your palm along the bridge of his nose.

He then calmly reeled you away, using his index and thumb to pinch at your jacket and placing you along his shoulder blade gently.

"Huh?" Your cheeks rouged before the widest smile plastered along your lips.

"Eren." You called in an endearing tone.

Eren's titan form knelt at the knees, his fist balled towards his torso as he inhaled and exhaled before lunging forward.

You instantly yelped at the sudden sensation, clutching to his neck for dear life the more speed he broke through.

Your eyes wandered the landish views ahead of you. It was your first time witnessing the vast and yet small world over the walls. It was the same for Eren though he wasn't putting much attention towards such lofty thoughts at the very moment.

You suddenly began bursting into laughter towards the now shitty situation you were both thrown into. With limited gas on both ends and no clear goal or direction you soon came to a realization of how entirely fucked you really were. But nonetheless you were with Eren, no matter how fucked up shit was going to get, Eren was still here.

\--------

"Eren?!" His titan leaned towards an enlarged boulder, steam exasperating from his body while limbs weakened somewhat.

You climbed towards the very back of his nape cutting its thick skin before finding Eren underneath.

"Hot!" You grasp for Eren's forearms, nearly ripping him out as your body clung to him.

Teal irises could barely open. They were in a dazed like state while he simply bored into you.

"Eren you're burning up!"

His back was compressed against your chest, his head dangled while arms and legs also went limp.

Your grunting proceeded before finally pulling and tugging at the last bit of attachments that were nearly embedded.

You then turned his body, your hands complacent on each sides of his cheek. You clung onto his weakened form, his head resting against your chest as tears nearly shed somewhat before you were able to speak.

"It's okay Eren, I got you now." You nearly whispered towards his ear and hugged his heated form. You then jumped as the once combative titan began to disintegrate beneath you. Landing on your feet before stumbling while shielding Eren in the process.

"We have to find---"

You were astonished to find a cave right behind you at your convenience.

You threw Eren over your back, piggy backing as you stumbled with each and every struggling step.

You presumably fell to your knees once arriving at its entrance. You then carefully pull Eren off, placing him against its wall as you ran your hand up his forehead as follicles of hair fell.

You couldn't help but want to admire how beautiful he was, especially when he was asleep. You tenderly stroked the left over strands that were over his face, your eyes becoming soft while you proceeded to study his features. Your hands played and rubbed at his jaw, trickling down to his structured collar bone. Tracing and thumbing along its lenient design.

"Eren." You whispered.

Your eyes played and wondered, while lips gently grazed the bridge of his nose.

Your expression was of adoration as his cheek ladled against the palm of your hands.

You then sighed as you released, pulling your own body against the cave's walls and tugging Eren's shoulder to now have him positioned to lay his head along your soft and plush thighs.

You began petting and stroking his hair, your eyes serene and lips curved while watching peace fall over Eren's restless body.

"What are we going to do?" You muttered.

\-------

Eren's eyes winched before finally allowing the crevice of light seep through. His cheek subconsciously rubbing into the reeling warmth and softness of something beneath him.

"Huh?" His eyes slowly rose until he saw your sleeping face.

"Woah!" Eren instantly pulled back, his body now reeling away as you stirred within your sleep.

"Eren?" You called as your head dangled with eyes barely open.

"What's wrong?" You rubbed at your tired irises.

"N-Nothing" The teal eyed boy blushed somewhat.

"Are you alright?" You maneuvered your body, crawling on fours with an innocent like intent towards Eren.

You slid your palm over his head, scanning with tired eyes. "You were burning up yesterday. I was really worried."

".... I'm fine." He back handed your palm away.

Your face fell somewhat, a tinge of unpleasantry soon followed.

".... Do you remember anything?" You proceeded to ask.

"Why did you follow me here?" Firm eyes finally met yours.

"I told you I'm not leaving you alone."

"Now they'll think your the enemy, you understand that, right? You can't go back."

"I know..."

"I just wanted to help..." You pull your face downward as you clutch to the material of your pants. Your eyes somewhat watered, threatening to fall if you blinked too much.

"I didn't want to lose you..." your voice went shaky.

Eren sighed before he ruffled his fingers through his hair.

"I''m sorry, don't cry okay?" His voice calmed exponentially while eyes revealed remorse and sincerity towards you.

"I'm not crying." You rubbed at your eyes furiously.

"If I was alone I could be my usual reckless self, my own life is my responsibility. But now I can't make such reckless decisions. I have to protect you now, now your my responsibility." His hand tenderly patted the top of your head.

"I told you not to worry about me. If I slow you down, You can leave me behind." You simply replied.

"Stop saying shit like that! Your life doesn't have such little meaning." Eren tried to calm himself.

"If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He muttered beneath his breath.

"Eren..." You lifted your head, the few tears that fell were within Eren's vision now.

"Jeez I didn't mean to go and make you cry again..." Eren used the back of his fingers to firmly wipe your stained tears.

"I profusely sweat through my eyeballs all of the time." You quickly countered.

The life that was in Eren's eyes dispersed, knowing that your excuse was complete bull.

  
"...I-I'll protect you too." You finally spoke once again.

  
Eren somewhat smiled after hearing your proclamation.

  
"So I can put my trust in you?" Eren compressed his forehead into yours. Intense teal colored irises caused your chest to tightened to ungodly levels.

  
"Yes!" Was all you could mutter. Your cheeks were rising in temperature as the proximity between you both never lessened.

Eren eventually pulled away, helping your breathing pattern calm as you finally released a heavy sigh.

"We need to figure out what the hell we're going to do from here." Eren noted, squatting and bouncing on his knees before he was able to fully stand.

He then offered an extended hand towards you, pulling you up. You push yourself back, turning your direction towards the outside entrance of the cave.

"I honestly have no idea...." You answered.

"We have a decent amount of gas to last us at least a couple of days if we use it sparingly." Eren walked past you, viewing the vast mounds of land beyond the entrance.

"We don't even have any horses." You pondered.

"No shit." Eren retorted.

"I'll shift once I regain more of my strength." The brunet bored towards his opened palm.

"Wait... didn't Sahsa and Connie say there were villages beyond wall Sina?" You asked.

"From what I can remember Sasha spoke of living in a village along the southern district of Wall Rose." Eren noted.

"Connie said he also lived in village nearby Sasha's." You began strapping your maneuver gear along the sides of your hips.

"Where are you going with this?" Eren asked, eyes following yours.

"I'm saying we need to head over to which ever village is closest."

"Eren?"

His eyes widened towards the dangling key that he held between his index and thumb.

"Eren?"

"The key."

"The key?"

"I almost had forgotten why I left..."

"Eren what are you talking about?"

"This key my father had left me."

"I have to go to the basement..."

"Key, basement? Sounds like some sketchy shit I don't want to get into." You raise your hands above your chest.

"No... he told me that these hold all of the answers that we were looking for! Shit! This is information the Survey Corps had to die for! Why didn't he tell them!" Eren bashed his fist into the hardened walls of the cave.

"Where is this basement?..." You knew you shouldn't have asked.

".... Its within Wall Maria... where my home is inside the Shiganshina district."

"Eren... are you suggesting that we go to Wall Maria?"

"....."

"Eren?"

"Yes. I need to know why my father left. Why he left me with such a responsibility of going to the basement. He obviously knew everything!"

"Eren please get some more rest." You slide your fingers over tannish cheeks.

"No we don't have time."

"Eren, what good does it do either of us if your running yourself ragged?"

Eren's breathing became heavy somewhat.

"You transformed three times in one day, and your nose is bleeding." One hand remains along his cheek while you use your thumb to wipe away its leaking substance.

"I'm fine."

You then slash your grip along his shoulders, aggressively pushing him downwards.

"(F/N) what the hell!"

You patted at your plumped thighs. You were then readying your position.

"Lay down a little more." You calmly demand

"I don't have time to---"

You pull at his jaw, forcefully compressing his head against your much plusher body.

"Eren, we'll go wherever you wish to go. But first please rest, just a little more." You spoke in the most gentle of tones, as a mother almost would.

"... I-I can sleep on the ground."

"Hmm I prefer you sleep like this." You boldly admit.

"Besides I'm sure I at least feel like a pillow somewhat right?" You released a tendered giggle.

"....."

Eren folded his arms as a child would, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not my mother."

"I don't want to be your mother." You quickly reply before patting his head softly.

"You're breathing is all over the place, we'll go towards Connie's village first, and then Sasha's, and onward towards Wall Maria."

"Does that sound like a decent enough plan?"

"But the titans---"

"I'll protect you and keep on guard while you transform. Your job is to just keep running."

"But (F/N)---"

"If I die, will you eat me?"

"Huh?" Eren turned, his eyes cornering you with his peripheral.

"I... I don't want my body being congested my some ugly titan, nor do I want my remains scattered across the fields out there. If I can choose where my body goes beyond death, I'd rather I be a part of you."

"(F/N)"

"Hmm"

"That's really messed up."

"I think it's rather romantic."

You could see the red flush that fully massacred Eren's ears.

"Y-You're really weird."'

"So I've been told."

"You've known me for three years at this point, you should know better by now." You added.

"You're right." Teal irises barely chuckled.

"Sorry, I won't be able to fulfill your wish."

"Huh?"

"I told you, I have to protect you now. I won't let you die on me." He muttered, turning his head away as he compressed his cheek towards your inner thigh.

"Eren." Your eyes sparkled once more. The seemingly colorless world soon turning to rose petals and cherry blossoms.

You bit your lip, your fist begin trembling as eyes squinted. You then squealed sporadically.

"You're so cute!"

"Stop making fun of me." He growled.

"I'm not. You really are adorable. Ahh my heart can't take such pureness!"

"Shut up."

"Hmm when we defeat all the titans lets get married!" You giggled into your palm.

"Mikasa wouldn't like that very much." Eren countered with a lace of humor in his tone.

"Pfft Mikasa doesn't need to know."

Eren couldn't help but laugh somewhat.

Your heart was on the verge of exploding. If only he knew how much you wanted to bare all of his children.

"You were going to go to the Garrison correct?" Eren suddenly asked.

"Mm hmm."

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked unsurely as you subconsciously begin combing your fingers through his hair.

His shoulders somewhat became lax at this, your cheeks burning with enticement, oh how Eren Jaeger was letting you even touch him.

"I am."

"... Then why did you go over the wall with me? I told you to stay but you wouldn't listen."

"Well aren't we friends?"

"Yeah." He simply answered.

"Is there something unusual about wanting to help a friend?"

"I guess not."

"Besides you would have done the same for someone else."

"And how would you know that."

"Because, your kind, the kindest person I've ever met."

"I think this is the first I've ever heard anyone call me that."

"Even when your angry or brash, the words and passion behind them are kind. The kindness of wanting to protect others, to avenge your family and home, and when you protected me from the Garrison."

"I-I'm getting tired now."

"Hm? Oh alright, I won't move a single muscle." You proclaimed proudly, your body going stiff as a board.

"(F/N)" His words were barely audible to an almost low whisper.

"Yes?"

"I... I was honestly scared of going out alone."

 

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm actually glad you came with me."

 

"Now I don't feel so alone in this fucked up predicament we're in."

 

"I guess what I've been wanting to say was Thank you...."

 


	2. Lingering fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I think Eren is fucking hot when he's angry.... so sue me

"Ahh I feel like I'm gonna shit on myself." You whined, your heart racing as you peeked from the outskirts of the cave.

"Eren remember our plan---"

"I know, avoid all casualties as possible." He cut you off mid sentence.

"We need as little combat as possible with the titans, we can't fight them all off with just the two of us."

"Yeah, keep running forward and don't look back, like you said."

"Aww you do listen, good puppy." You patted the very top of his head.

"I'm not some damn dog for you to play with!"

You only giggled to yourself.

"You're hot when your angry." You simply noted before twirling back towards the frontal of the curved entrance.

"Are you making fun of me?" His eyebrows scrunched once again.

"Hmm? Not at all." You simply answered.

"Alright we should hopefully find ground before nightfall, if we don't we're kind of fucked." You added.

You observe as Eren casually steps out of the cave, creating enough distance before biting his hand harshly.

You run soon after, your focus clearly aiming to land for Eren's shoulder blade.

"Huh?"

A mid sized titan awaits your exit, crouched to one knee as his hand leans forward. Your eyes widen towards the revelation.

"A titan was already waiting?!" You spin with the help of your gas, cutting the lengthy arm and extended wrist with ease.

Eren leaps from behind, grabbing for its head before smashing it vilely against the ground. Eyes were instantly directed towards you as smoke left his breath.

"Thank you." You awed as cheeks rouged.

He then knelt downward in order for you to climb.

You smiled, running as your wires latched towards his arms, reeling you up.

Eren finally stood once you were situated, one foot pressed beneath its soil before charging towards the forest. You had suggested taking a path where trees would be to your advantage instead of remaining on an open field for the duration of your journey.

_It would have usually taken an hour and a half to two hours by horse to reach the forest. But with Eren's incredible speed it might take even less._

"You're doing great Eren!" Your eyes gaped towards the greenery. But you knew you also had to stay on high alert. Your eyes scanning from side to side, but mostly from behind.

Your neck snapped with swift motion, witnessing all hands and feet crawling on all fours at also great speed.

You hike your knees, a forced grin followed with gritted teeth soon had taken over.

You rip your blades out, pressing your gas at full throttle before jumping off. Arrows pierce through its grotesque arms, causing your body to pull, raking above grounds and now fully under neath the belly of the titan before reaching its back. You release your iron wired propellers, twisting through mid air before latching onto the back of his nape. Your eyes widen ready for the kill. Your blades coursing deep into its skin, the titan now limp once its defeat was your victory.

"Yes!" You hollered with enticement. Your wired propellers now finding its target along Eren's elongated back. Your body flung and flew, skidded feet landing once again on his shoulder.

Eren's eyes wavered towards you.

"I'm fine." You breathe heavily.

Eren's focus reeled back forward, arms and legs pumping harder.

Your eyes scanned the many of titans who moved in slothful motions, merely ignoring Eren's existence while others chased him down, with you handling a decent amount of them. Eren had violently ripped his share with his own bare hands, biting at the neck and ripping out their throats, clobbering with banging fists until their faces were unrecognizable.

The anger that seethed through Eren excited you, your eyes sparkling as cheeks flushed several times.

"Go Eren!" You cheered as Eren grabbed for one abnormal titan's face. Squeezing until eyes and flesh began slithering between his fingers.

"Amazing!"

Eren's legs eventually slowed somewhat, his head boggling until you saw a clear view of the evergreen forest.

"We're almost there Eren!"

Eren's breathes grew heavy through his titan form, heaving with his tongue falling out as eyes dozed.

His arm leaned against the first tree amongst the wilderness. His head now hanging.

"You did great." You spoke tenderly as your forehead leaned into the bridge of the titan's nose, small hands also complacent along the steaming skin.

\------  
You hooked his arm around your neck, standing along the branches as you allowed most of his weight to lean against you.

"Sorry, I'm already burnt out."

"Are you kidding me? You were amazing!"

Eren sent a minuscule laugh, a weak smile reeling as eyes only faced downward.

"Really? It seems like most people are afraid of me." His voice spoke lowly.

Eren's breathing eventually sheathed, his eyes lackadaisical as your palm slid against his forehead.

You laid the younger brunet along the widest tree branch you could find within the forest. You pulled your trainee jacket off, laying it across Eren's upper body.

"You're not scary. People tend to fear things they don't understand."

"Hn." Eren simply responded as he slowly dozed off.

You sat next to him as eyes keenly wondered your surroundings.

You sat back and sighed. "We actually made it."

\------

"Commander Erwin, the culprits name is Eren Jaeger, age 15. His accomplice goes by the name of (First/Last) age 18." One of the higher ranked cadets read the informative report.

"Accomplice?"

"There were also key eye witnesses claiming that Eren Jaeger had killed a mass majority of titans during the battle of trost in his titan form."

"This Eren Jaeger kid doesn't even seem competent enough to have an accomplice." The raven haired man snorted.

"If I may add an input Captain Levi."

"Go ahead." The short man ordered.

"Eren Jaeger threatened to eat (F/L) if we didn't allow him to cross the wall. It was obvious he was trying to protect her from us before. She followed him over the wall once he had transformed."

"There's no way they can survive over that fucking wall alone." Levi retorted.

Erwin raised his hand, causing grey irises to silence himself.

"The real question is if they are really an enemy of humanity."

"They could be working with someone over the wall." The spastic brunet named Hanji noted.

  
"But you did clarify that when Eren shifted into a titan, he was only killing other titans?"

  
"He reportedly had over thirty kills in titan form, sir."

  
"Oh?" Levi's eyes piqued with interest.

  
"What about the other one?" The raven noted.

  
"Oh (F/L)?... She doesn't have any outstanding marks, barely average at best. Her psychical exam was pretty low, her written exam somewhat average."

  
"She must have been bluffing this whole time." Erwin countered.

"Not a bad cover up to lay low, people's interest are on the higher ranks after all." Hanji also included.

"That derpy picture of hers is almost genius in itself, would have never thought she was a part of humanities calamity." Levi clenched your file.

The higher ranked cadet clenched along his clip board. "Do you think... she's actually some kind of master mind?"

\------

You slowly begin to reel both palms against each side of the younger's cheeks. You're lips quivering from fighting off mere laughter.

You now slap its skin, both hands smacking his cheeks.

"(F/N) what the hell?" He grumbled and groaned.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." A huge smile plastered along your lips.

"I found some berries in the forest."

"Really?" Eren grabbed for the handful from your palm.

"Ehh I'm not sure if they're poisoned or not."

"....." Eren's eyes went lifeless.

"(F/N)..... you cant give me hope like that, and then take it from me...."

"Oh... sorry." You simply shrugged.

Eren sighed before standing, leaning his head against the main body of the tree, his eyes loftily scanning the sky.

"I'm so hungry." You clutched at your midsection, knees bending as your abdominal groaned.

"Sasha used to cook us lizards, snakes, and even deer when we had to fulfill missions in groups along the wilderness back at camp." You solemnly reminisced.

"She was pretty useful during troubled times like these." Eren also agreed.

"Eren what are we going to do for food?!"

"(F/N) calm down, we'll think of something." He pressed your shoulders firmly with calm teal irises.

"But we could starve out here from exhaustion before finding food!"

"(F/N)!"

"....."

"We're going to find food and we'll make it into Ragako village."

"Okay?" He added.

"Alright." You replied, barely audible.

You swing your body from the widest branch, clinging to your maneuver gear while gliding down almost eloquently.

"(F/N)---"

"I'm just going to look for food." You answered.

Eren swung downward as well.

"I'll help."

"You don't have to. I feel like I should be contributing more."

"I don't mind, I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

Eren nodded with reassurance.

\-------

"Gotcha!" You leaped forward to find the flushed colored rabbit escaping with ease from your grasp.

You bring yourself up, dirt soiled along your uniform and face.

"Eren... I couldn't catch one." You spoke with distraught.

"....." Eren was unable to comprehend, revealing that he was also empty handed.

"Eren..." Your voice went wobbled and uneven.

"What are we going to do for food?" Your eyes widen knowing that you were the only other person who had come close to Sasha's level when it came to desperate measures towards food.

Eren's eyes also widened before grasping on to his own sanity by shaking his head rapidly.

"I'll catch one I swear." He grumbled under his breath.

"(F/N) can you build a fire?"

"Sure I can, Connie taught me how." You simply mentioned.

"You know, you mention Sasha and Connie a lot." Eren noted while creating some kind of contraption in order to trap his prey.

"Well they are my closest friends..." You shyly admit.

"I see." Eren simply responded.

"Eren... we're close friends too right?" You sat on your knees, hands complacent on top of them while innocent (E/C) eyes leaned towards Eren's side profile of his face.

"Hn, I guess." His eyes were keenly focused on his "invention."

"That's it?" You lean into him, lips pouting almost while Eren remained unfazed, his eyebrows furrowing more than before.

"Hmm." You hummed, your cheeks were leaning on your fist while observing how insanely adorable Eren was whenever he was becoming tenacious.

You lower your face until his eyes were forced to meet with yours.

"What is it?" His irises finally acknowledged.

You only smiled while you buried half of your face within folded arms.

"Nothing..."

\----------

"Holy shit you did it Eren!" You clapped both hands together as you jumped.

Eren also couldn't help but smile, his huge grin and large orbs bored towards the dead animal that hung.

"Armin would have definitely tried something like this." Eren noted.

"We're not gonna starve!" You hugged at his shoulders.

"I'll cook it for you since you hunted." You quickly added.

"You know how to cook?"

"Nope."

Eren face palmed himself, eyes once again dead panned towards your simplistic and yet optimistic tone.

"Give me that." Eren pulled the dead animal from your hold.

"Wait I was going to cook----"

"I know how to do the basics."

"You do?"

"My mother."

"Oh." You barely spoke above an audible whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Eren looked up towards your now saddened eyes.

"No need to apologize. It's not a bad thing when I bring up my mother. I seem to forget her face from time to time so talking about her oddly makes me feel at ease. Like I haven't actually forgotten about her."

"I admire the way you love your mother." You smiled somewhat.

"What about you?"

"What about me."

"Well we're always going on about my life, you never seemed really vocal about yours."

".... There's not really much to say honestly." You shied somewhat.

"What about your family."

"Hmm, I haven't seen them for a very long time." Your eyes wondered. "They don't even know I'm here."

"You didn't tell them you were joining the military?"

You only shook your head.

"Aren't they worried about you?"

"I never really put much thought into it."

Eren proceeded to bore into the meat he was cooking.

"Wow your actually really good at this."

"It's nothing impressive really. My mother made them much better than I ever could."

"That's not true, I know yours will be really good."

Eren's cheeks flushed a pinkish color somewhat.

"Well don't blame me if it taste bad."

"Hn."

Eren handed you a huge chunk of the now cooked, almost charcoal colored meat. Your mouth instantly carving a massive almost monstrous bite before you hummed with pleasantry.

"Holy shit Eren this is good."

"Really?" Eren looked surprised before biting into the juiced meat himself.

"Not bad." His eyebrows rose from his own impression.

"And you said you couldn't cook being all modest and shit." You muffled between bites.

Once you and Eren were finally finished you tried getting rid of all evidence that there was a fireplace made, stomping and throwing dirt and leaves over the now scattered spot.

"Well then shall we get going?"

\------------

"There it is, Ragako village." You spoke with relief.

You and Eren casually stroll within the village barriers observing the shouting people who were selling fruits, breads, and a very minuscule rarity of meats as well.

"I was going to suggest trying to blend in but I guess that's not going to happen." You whispered towards Eren.

"We're the only soldiers roaming this village most likely." Eren also mentioned.

"We'll keep a low profile at least." Your eyes wondered around you.

"That's them! They're the titan slayers big brother told us about!"

The few children shouted, causing you and Eren to jump somewhat.

One of the younger boys runs towards you both, catching his breath before speaking once again.

"Do you know Connie?!"

He latched onto the sleeve of Eren's jacket, a radiant smile looking up towards the active soldier.

"Um Connie---"

"I'm sorry we don't know anyone named Connie." You intervened.

"Oh...." The young boy's eyes lowered downward.

"I'm sorry." He bowed before running back towards the other small children.

"Why did you---"

"What if someone's looking for us, they'll track us down a lot easier if we start talking too much."

Eren's eyes also lowered before looking back towards the young boy.

"But... but he deserves to know." His eyebrows furrow.

"I know..."

You grasp for Eren's wrist, your eyes moving onward as Eren hesitated somewhat.

"Excuse me." A voice of an older woman called.

You instantly halt, turning barely as the woman slowly approached.

"Your still a cadet, that means your in the same grading level as Connie."

"Shit." You whisper.

"Please, if you know anything of my son, please...."

"(F/N)" Eren called.

"....He's fine..." You barely raise your voice. "As a matter of fact he made the top ten in the Military Police."

You could hear her gasping with elation. "Connie made it." She spoke with tenderness.

"Connie made it like he said guys!" The young boy chants to his friends.

"Wow your big brother is so cool!"

"I told ya he was strong! He may be small but he was always quick on his feet."

You turn once again wanting to rush away with Eren still in your hold.

"Wait."

"......"

"Your friends of Connie's right?"

"....."

"He wrote letters to me, saying that he made lots of friends in the 104th."

".... Connie.... he's a dear friend of ours." You finally speak up. "I'm sorry miss but we should really get going."

"Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?"

Neither answered before Connie's mother found her words once again.

"Why don't you at least stay for the night."

"We don't want to involve you in anything unnecessary Ms. Springer, but thank you." You turn fully this time, bowing and paying your respects as Eren did the same.

"You're in trouble with something aren't you."

Both of your eyes widened at the mere accusation.

"You both look like you haven't had proper rest or a proper bath." She added.

You steadily walk backwards while Eren still stood firmly in place.

"Come, no need to worry, if anyone asks about your ware bouts we'll turn the other cheek."

"You don't have too---"

"Come along children." She had cut Eren off, walking back first.

You and Eren look at each other, searching for confirmation before eventually following her.

"You must be (F/N)."

"Huh? How did you..."

"Connie speaks so much about you and Sasha. He told me how you were like an adorable chubby little sister to him."

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment while Eren only chuckled to himself.

"I-I'm three years his senior." You stuttered.

"You are adorable like he said, a fine young lady. Maybe he likes you." She winked towards you before placing two full bowls of soup and bread along the table.

"And you are?"

"Eren." He simply answered with honest eyes.

"Eren, Oh Connie has also mentioned you as well. He says you're a like a tenacious beast." She laughed into her palm.

"He's right." You added. "It's almost scary how persistent Eren can be, but it's also what makes him so admirable." You're eyes went hazy.

"You know Eren's also in the top ten. Connie ranked 8th and Eren ranked 5th."

"I'm so happy Connie could make his dreams come true. He always wanted to join the Military police and make his family name proud."

"He did, but Sasha should look out for him, he can be a little slow sometimes." You and Eren giggled in agreement. 

Ms. Springer also giggled before speaking once again.

"Connie was always the fastest but not the brightest, he tends to pick up on things a little too late."

"He would get in trouble with Sasha for goofing off a lot of times by our general." You proceeded to reminisce.

"Don't act like you didn't get in trouble with them (F/N)." Eren called out while sipping his water. 

Ms. Springer found the both of you very amusing as she laughed at both of your many of stories within the 104th trainee corps. 

"Thank you Ms. Springer for letting us stay for the night." You bowed once more. You grabbed for Eren's head pushing his downwards as well.

"Thank you for looking out for Connie, your both practicality family now."

"We'll be sure not to trouble you at all."

"No you're not troubling anyone at all, after you eat you should both get some proper rest."

You both simply nodded before digging in.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal." Eren spoke audibly.

He sipped along the savory soup, and a tear eventually had fallen from his eye before biting into his bread.

You hesitantly place your hand gently on the top of his head, patting the back while your eyes bored towards your own meal.

\------------

Eren grabbed for both yours and his dishes, heading towards the sink area.

"I can wash the dishes." Eren pronounced.

"Oh no your such a sweet boy, don't worry I can handle it."

"But it's the least I can do."

"Go rest, I'm sure Connie is worried about you two."

"We will." Your hands were complacent along Eren's forearm. "Thank you so much for your kind hospitality."

"Hn. Oh there's extra blankets in the lenin closet down the hall. I laid out two mats also by the last room down the hall. I'm sorry there's not much space so you'll have to share a room."

"It's fine really." Eren noted.

"But first you both need a bath, I laid some extra clothes on the tops of your mats, I'll hand wash your uniforms for you."

"You're really doing too much Ms. Springer." Your cheeks flushed while your head was faced downward.

"Go now, at least you'll feel refreshed before continuing on your journey."

You both couldn't help but smile shyly, how Ms. Springer really was the motherly type.

"You should go first." Eren said.

"Thanks." You simply responded. You swiftly headed back, eager for that bath more than anyone momentarily.

"Make sure you look out for her. Strong young men such as yourself should always protect girls."

"My mother always told me that as well, that I should always protect girls instead of having them fight my battles for me."

"Your mother was a smart woman. Even though your friend has strength in her own right she's still a woman, they won't ever admit it but they do like to feel safe and protected, no matter how strong."

Eren nodded with acknowledgement.

"She seems really taken by you, you know."

"What do you mean."

"Oh boys will always be so naive. The way she looks at you, the way she talks about you, I can tell she really likes you."

"... She likes me?"

"Oh the things woman do for love." Ms. Springer spoke in an inaudible tone, sighing in content.

Eren stood there almost dumbfounded.

"(F/N) doesn't like me in that way Ms. Springer I can assure you." Eren rubbed at the back of his neck.

"If you say so." She simply smiled while finishing the remaining dishes.

Eren grabbed for another clean rag, wetting its material before wiping the table off where they had sat.

"Oh your so sweet, thank you dear."

Eren smiled, wiping the counter tops and voluntarily sweeping as well.

"I can't wait till Connie comes home, I want to make his favorite dishes when he visits."

"Connie will love anything you make." Eren responded.

"He was always such a momma's boy. Don't tell him I said that."

Eren couldn't help but laugh into his palm.

\--------

You slipped the longed sleeve dress on once you were finished with your bath, the dress was cinched towards your waist, complimenting your plush, curved figure.

You voluntarily stepped out, holding your trainees uniform towards your chest.

"Eren I'm done."

"Oh okay."

Eren simply walked passed you as you blushed, placing a partial of your hair behind your ear.

"He's still a growing boy, he hasn't noticed yet."

"Huh?"

"I knew that dress would look nice on you."

"I really like it."

"Have more confidence, don't be deterred if he doesn't notice."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh how frivolous young people are these days."

\----------

Two mats were laid out only mere inches apart. You decide to pick the one farthest from the door. Eren followed close behind, situating himself as he laid his blanket out.

You were already laying on yours, tucked underneath your blanket as you keenly watched Eren.

"What?"

"Hm? Nothing." You blushed once again.

"Eren... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were crying earlier."

"... I just, it reminded me of my mother's meals."

"Hm." You hummed.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"I wanted to be brave like you, but when ever things are at a calm, it scares me even more."

"Like a calm before the storm." Eren intervened.

"Yeah..."

"Eren..."

"Hn."

"Can... can I hold your hand?"

Eren turned his face towards you, his other cheek compressing into his pillow.

"Sorry I asked, good night." You hesitated, soon turning over.

You then felt an extended hand slide into yours.

"No need to apologize, its normal to be scared."

You're eyes remained towards the ceiling before you could speak once again.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe, my chest hurts, and then I imagine my body lying there lifeless, and parts of my body are being dismembered..."

Your hand begins to tremble in his.

Eren squeezed your palm.

"I used to be scared too. Before I became a soldier, before I realized there was a way to stop them, all I saw was hopelessness. But now... not only can I cut those bastards down with my blade, but I can stomp and bash them with my own bare hands."

"I'll hold your hand as many times as you need me too, until you no longer feel that lingering fear."

Your eyes widened as you finally turn towards him.

"What if I never get over that fear?"

".... Then I'll be brave for the both of us."

"Eren...."

"Yes?"

"You really are a kind person." You smile sweetly towards him, causing the younger to rouge.

You squeeze his hand in return, your trembling lessening somewhat.

"Good night Eren."

"Good night."

\---------------

"Oh your clothes are still pretty wet, it'll take one more day for them to dry."

"Oh..." You simply answered.

"You can always stay another night."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you." You bowed as palms planted on your knees.

"Stop thanking me already." She shooed you away as she resumed hanging her laundry.

You smiled as you ran back inside, informing Eren of the current situation.

"Huh, so what are we going to do till then?"

You only shrugged before leaning against the wall. "Who knows."

A few hours had passed before Ms. Springer called on both you and Eren into the kitchen area.

"I was wondering if you two could pick up a few items for me. I wanted to make you both Connie's favorite dish before you head out tomorrow."

"Of course Ms. Springer." You were more than eager to help since there was food involved.

"Thank you." She pulled out the bag of coins underneath her utensil drawer.

She told you to pull your hands out before placing the bag in your hands.

"Come on Eren." You commanded before heading out. "We'll be back soon Ms. Springer."

"Alright." She waved off.

"We really shouldn't be lolly gagging like this." Eren finally spoke up.

"Eren, we should enjoy the little detours within our journey, sometimes the smallest things are the best moments we tend to easily look over."

Eren only looked towards the opposite side of the small quaint town, rubbing at his neck agitatedly.

"Hmm so we need brown sugar, bread, cheese, and butter first."

Eren folded his arms, almost pouting with furrowed brows as you picked each item meticulously.

You found his face too adorable, wanting to giggle every time you turned back to see his inflexible attitude. 

Once you reached the end of your list you extend your leg in front of Eren's causing him to fall nearly flat on his face.

"(F/N) what the hell?!"

"Your hot when you're angry." You simply shrugged as an explanation.

His hands melded with the gravel beneath him. 

"Huh? You said that before, stop making fun of me!"

You hummed at his banters.

"But your voice is really sexy whenever your yelling at someone." You simply pronounce.

Eren's cheeks flushed a tomato like shade and his teeth also gritting.

"So you just piss me off so I can yell at you?!"

"Hn. Pretty much."

"(F/N)!"

"Hey is this guy bothering you?"

You turn to find three tall men almost hurdling over you.

"Oh no, it's my fault, we're fine really." You shyly smile with hands up midway.

"Are you sure pretty lady?"

"I-I'm sure but thank you." You lunge for the younger brunet's forearm, tugging as you swiftly walked further away.

You turn to still find an agitated Eren within your clutches.

"I'm sorry Eren okay?" You stop before pressing your thumb in between his eyebrows. "Your going to age worse if you keep doing that."

Eren back slapped your hand lightly, turning his face away with hands now complacent on hips.

"Eren are you still mad at me?"

"....."

"Ere---"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just agitated."

"Oh.... I can get the rest of the stuff while you wait here if you want."

Eren sighed before answering.

"Yeah, I'll sit here and wait until your done."

"Alright." You clenched onto the handle of your basket. "I'll be back soon then, I only have four items left to find."

It's been only fifteen minutes from when you last saw Eren, you tried picking up your pace with only one item left to search for. "Got it." You walked towards the owner paying him three coins for the current ingredient in hand.

You hum while placing its items meticulously within your basket before you bumped into something of a large stature.

You fell onto your bottom, wincing in pain before the person spoke.

"Oh we're sorry pretty lady, we didn't mean to run into you."

"You look up to find the three same towering men almost leering over you this time.

"Are you alright?"

An extended offer reached towards you.

"I'm fine but thank you."

You reject his offering hand, trying to push yourself up before one of the other men tugged onto you wrist, pulling with his own accord as his pull had you fall completely into his chest.

"Do you need help with your shopping at all?"

"No thank you, I'm actually finished already." You push yourself off one of the men.

"It's inconsiderate to turn down nice gestures from nice people you know..."

"Accuse me I really should to get going." You try walking around the three men before the one from behind blocks your path.

"Let us carry your basket for you, it looks heavy."

You assumed that the three men were targeting for your basket of food at this point, causing you to grasp with both arms before charging to take off.

"Woah there!" The man stopped you with your forearm.

"I won't let you take this basket of food!" You leeched.

"Woah there miss, we don't want your basket, .... we want you."

\----------

"What's taking her so long." Eren scratched at the side of his head

"I shouldn't have left her alone, she probably got distracted by something at one of the shops." Eren pushes himself up.

_And what was up with her calling my voice sexy?_

 Eren stood up, folded arms remaining with eyes closed shut while tilting his head back in deep thought.

_Everyone always told me to calm down whenever I got angry and yet (F/N) only provokes me because she likes when I get angry..._

"(F/N) has always been weird like that though... liking things that others didn't really favor."

"I'll go get her myself I guess."

Eren eventually reached the deeper part of the market stands, his foot bumping into an abandoned woven basket with the all too familiar items he saw earlier that day.

His stance was stilled as eyes widened and his hands shaking almost in an uncontrollable manner.

\----------

"S-Stop it." You try to sound firm as one of the first men rub at your hip, his thumbs encircling as your body shook.

"Wow, you really have a nice body."

"All the malleable flesh like a piece of juicy meat." The other commenter spoke.

"Don't touch me." Your voice wobbled as your heart rate quickened.

"We'll make you feel really good."

"We'll even take turns eating you out before we have our share."

Your teeth clenched in disgust before you instinctively raised your leg to kick the man who whispered slyly in your ear.

The other man tisked as he caught your leg, shaking his head before pulling on it; causing you to seamlessly fall to your bottom once again.

"We like them feisty."

"Makes them all the more rewarding when they come from our mouths."

"Let go of me! Get the fuck off of me!"

"I call first dibs, you can have her after I'm finished."

"Nooo!!!" You push him from his chest, while the other grabs your wrist from behind.

"Fuck you have a nice ass, and decent tits too."

You proceed to throw your body violently, legs kicking and arms struggling within their grip.

The man licked his lips before pulling down your panties, your eyes gaping and your breathe caught as hands slid up within your inner thigh. While the other from behind grabbed your breast, squeezing and rubbing the malleable fat.

"EREN!!!"

"EREN!!!"

"Eren? Oh are you fantasizing about the guy from earlier touching you?"

"I bet he's fucked you nice and good hasn't he?"

"E-EREN HELP ME!!"

"Oops I forgot we should probably tie this over her mouth."

"Good idea."

"EREN!!!" You shrieked louder than the last, tears streaming from your eyes at the cruel reality that was about to be placed before one of the men had tied a handkerchief between your mouth.

It was all becoming too real, watching how all three men were beginning to un buckle their pant. Your eyes squeezed as more tears began to fall, all you could think about was Eren's face at this point.

_Eren_

His seamless smiles and honest eyes

_Eren_

His eagerness to protect those around him and undoubting tenacious optimism

"Eren...."

His sleeping face was the last thing you saw before the man on top hovered over you, your eyes going blank somewhat.

"She's finally calmed down."

A sound of a basket was suddenly dropped causing all three men to turn around or look up. They could all witness teal gaping irises and a trembling nerved body before them.

"Huh? Oh it's that kid from earlier."

"Hey wanna watch? We'll put on a good show for you if you'd like."

"...." 

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you! You deaf or something?!"

"You fucking monsters." Eren growled like an unchained beast. His teeth seething as eyes twitched somewhat.

"You disgusting fucking monsters!"

He instinctively pulled out a sharp, lengthy like switch blade from his pocket, extending his arm as he swung harshly.

"I'll fucking kill you for touching her!"

The man farthest from you lunged forward, pulling out his blade as he swung in an diagonal direction of Eren's upper body. Eren leaned back before ducking and proceeding to lunge forward before stabbing his chest.

"GUHH!!" The man gargled before the younger pulled out and jabbed him swiftly once again into the crook of his neck.

The other two men clenched, getting up before they prepared to charge for Eren as well.

"You killed our friend! You'll pay for this!"

"Come at me you fucking scum!" Eren's eyes widened with gritted teeth.

The man that was on top of you charged next, this time tricking Eren and grabbing him from behind with ease. Eren instantly swept his feet, tripping the taller man from behind before grabbling him into a head lock, his legs enwrapped within his target as the older was trying to squirm underneath.

The tall man crawled, persistent on trying to break free, he was able to at least push himself up, with Eren still clinging and choking him with his hooked arm. The taller was able to throw his body back, causing all the extra weight to land on Eren's once the brunet's body was slammed onto the ground. Eren winced but still didn't budge, his hooked arm dragging and squeezing to unbelievable measures. You watched as he slowly was losing air, and the choking sounds that were unpleasant to hear.

The man underneath him eventually slowed until irises were left gaped open in horror.

"I'll kill her if you get any closer!" The man behind you pulled out his own knife, pressing it underneath your neck. You could feel his hand tremble, eyes twitching while his other palm gripped for your breast, fondling and squeezing as if he were wanting to challenge Eren.

You shut your eyes in pure distain, the more you wrangled underneath his hold the more the knife would scrap against your skin along the nape of your neck.

"We just wanted to have a little fun. Why can't you just----"

And before the man could finish Eren chucked his blade from afar into his forehead, the man's head slammed against the pole beneath him with the knife embedded enough to where he died almost instantly.

Eren heaved, his face now downward as his chest raised and fell exponentially. Your eyes gaped around the now dead bodies, your own body still in a state of shock from only being seconds away of attempted rape. Your body shook as you struggled to stand, falling each time from you knees shivering to uncontrollable measures.

"Eren." You barely called.

You could hear steady footsteps approaching.

He eventually crouched once he was clearly within your view. His palms gliding over your cheeks, he raised your face tenderly, to where (E/C) colored irises barely met searching teal ones.

"Eren, I'm sorry." You threw your head down before embedding your nose into his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry." Tears proceeded to fall from your eyes, your voice becoming uneven while your whispers proceeded.

"I'm sorry, Eren."

The brunet combed his fingers into the back of your hair, his breathing calming as the other palm slid slothfully along your back.

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." His voice hoarse muttered against your ear.

You couldn't stop shaking and your fingers clenched onto the back of his material.

You inhaled the sweet scent of fresh lemon along his light tannish skin. It calmed you that Eren's body was nearly compressed into yours. It made your body feel less repulsive, as if his body was cleansing every nauseating touch from previous.

"Did... did they touch you anywhere?"

"......"

"(F/N).... where did they touch you?" He repeated, pulling you back from your shoulders, his forehead completely compressed into yours.

You struggled to speak, your mouth opens with nothing coming out.

"They felt me up a little and... took my underwear off... that was all."

"Don't go and try to down play it." He patted your head tenderly before he sighed with relief.

"I made it in time." He threw his head into the crook of your neck.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"The food is scattered everywhere."

Eren raised his head, turning back to find most of the items had fallen out of the basket once again.

You struggled to stand at first, placing your hands along your knees.

"I'll get it." Eren stood quickly after, gathering the misplaced items before placing them into the woven material. 

You watched Eren while clenching onto the hems of your dress.

"Let's go back." He simply said with the woven basket in one hand, while his body turned back towards you halfway.

Eren waits until your right next to him before making a steady pace to match your footsteps. Your eyes soon scanned Eren's free hand, your own hand in hesitation of wanting to hold his.

Eren turned back once again, his pace coming to a sudden halt. His eyes scanned downward, observing your palm barely reaching for his.

He instantly slid his hand into yours after the realization.

Your eyes widen from the sudden gesture, eyes threatening to water once again.

"If you want to hold my hand its fine, I told you already didn't I?"

  
_I'll hold your hand as many times as you need me too, until you no longer feel that lingering fear_

Your tears that threatened to fall did, with a minuscule smile that was soon complacent. Your anxiety steadily melting away as Eren squeezed for your palm.

"Yes."

  

 


End file.
